jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ground (type)
The Ground type (Japanese: じめんタイプ Ground type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Ground-type are Giovanni of Viridian City, Bertha of the , Clay of Driftveil City, and Hapu of Poni Island. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Ground-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Ground-type Pokémon are immune to . Generation II onwards Ground-type Pokémon are immune to damage from the weather condition. Characteristics Defense Defensively, Ground-type Pokémon are somewhat risky. Despite having above average and , their below average and worsens their weakness to common , , and types (all of which have generally special movesets). Ground only resists (a type rarely used offensively) and , but it is immune to moves, including the crippling . Offense Offensively, Ground is one of the most powerful types. It is the only type against , and is super effective against five types in total, a coverage matched only by , which is also super effective against the Rock and Steel types. The other types are , , , and . Even though - and -type Pokémon resist Ground attacks, many of them lose this resistance due to secondary typings with a weakness to Ground (such as the common Grass/Poison and Bug/Poison types). Ground-type physical moves are commonly known and have many potent options, most notably , which has high attack power and widespread compatibility due to its TM status in every generation. Single-target physical moves such as and can be generally considered inferior options to Earthquake; however, unlike Earthquake, their damage is not reduced by the effect of , and they are far less risky to use in Double and Triple Battles. Ground-type special moves pale in comparison, considering the relatively low stats of the majority of Ground-type Pokémon. The special Ground-type move with the best mix of utility and power is unquestionably . Ground's greatest disadvantage is its ineffectiveness against common Pokémon and those with (unless they are grounded). However, most Ground-type Pokémon can learn Rock-type (mainly those available via TM such as Rock Slide) moves to take down Flying-types, Bug-types (which resists Ground), and also Ice-types (which Ground is weak against). Contest properties In s, Ground-type moves are typically moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 65 Ground-type Pokémon or 8.1% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Ground-type in at least one of their forms), making it the 8th most common type. Pure Ground-type Pokémon |} Half Ground-type Pokémon Primary Ground-type Pokémon |} Secondary Ground-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Ground type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Ground-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Ground-type move, uses a Ground-type move, is sent out against a Ground-type opponent, is holding a , or is holding an or . Exclusive Abilities Only Ground-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Trivia * Generation I introduced the most Ground-type Pokémon of any Generation, with 14, and Generation VI introduced the fewest, with two. * Generation I introduced the most Ground-type moves of any Generation, with six, and Generations and introduced the fewest, with two each. * Generation VI is the only Generation to not introduce a pure Ground-type Pokémon. * In the anime, Ground-type Pokémon's immunity to attacks is treated inconsistently, sometimes upheld and sometimes ignored. The anime (in particular Showdown at Pewter City) also implies that Ground's immunity to Electric has a limit depending on the voltage, as Brock's Onix, when first fighting Pikachu, was completely unaffected by Pikachu's electricity, but in the rematch, Pikachu's electric attacks, having been boosted at an abandoned hydroelectric plant, were giving Onix a noticeable degree of pain, although it still was not enough to completely incapacitate it, as well as environmental factors (such as water being sprayed on it). * Each type that resists is weak to Ground, and vice versa. * More Pokémon are immune to Ground-type moves than any other type, as both Pokémon and Pokémon are immune to Ground. * Ground is the only type in the Generation II games and their remakes that a notable Trainer does not specialize in. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=じめん (地面) Jimen |zh_yue=地面 Deihmín 地上 Deihseuhng |zh_cmn=地面 Dìmiàn 地上 Dìshàng |cs=Zemní |da=Jord |nl=Grond |fi=Maa |fr=Sol |de=Boden |el=Εδάφους Edáfous |he=אדמה Adama |hi=ज़मीनी Zameeni |hu=Föld |id=Tanah |it=Terra |ko=땅 Ttang |no=Grund Jord |pl=Ziemny |pt_br=Solo Terra Terrestre |pt_eu=Terra |ro=Pământ |ru=Земля Zemlya |es=Tierra |sv=Mark Jord |th=ดิน Din |vi=Đất }} de:Boden fr:Sol it:Terra (tipo) ja:じめん pl:Ziemia (typ) zh:地面（属性）